


After the Season

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Bruises, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Hair, Kissing, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Predicament Bondage, Rough Sex, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They meet at the end of the season, when Ida's riding high on being playoff MVP and Janet no longer has to worry about bruises showing on her long tan legs.
Relationships: Athlete/Cheerleader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Anonymous, Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	After the Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K_Popsicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Popsicle/gifts).



They meet at the end of the season, when Ida's riding high on being MVP and Janet no longer has to worry about bruises showing on her long tan legs. They used to fuck under the bleachers. Now they're in college, they're responsible adults, and Ida pays for an absurdly fancy hotel suite with a bed the size of the basketball court. Ida owns that bed like she owns the court, and she owns Janet like that, too, just the way Janet wants her to. 

Janet's let her ponytail grow out long and Ida wraps it around her wrist, yanking until Janet gasps in pain and her eyes tear up. She's dreamed of this all season long, every time she brushes her hair, and it's such a fucking trip to have it be real, the two of them here, one of Ida's hands tangled in her hair and pulling her head back so the other can slap her face. The force of the blow rocks her back and Ida likes that, says, "Hands on your ankles. Stay just like that."

So Janet stays just like that, kneeling in the middle of the bed, arched back with her hands on her ankles and her shaved cunt thrust forward like an offering. She stays like that while Ida digs in her suitcase and comes back with some rope, while the rope gets wound around her ankles and wrists and then tied tightly around the root of her ponytail. Then she has no choice but to stay like that, and she winces when Ida getting on and off the bed makes her bounce and the movement tugs on her hair. All her considerable strength and flexibility are put to the singular purpose of staying still.

Ida takes her time after that, slowly biting all over Janet's breasts and sides, leaving marks and bruises that Janet wishes she could see, but with her head pulled back, all she can see is the popcorn ceiling. She knows the bruises are there, though, because Ida loves digging her thumbs into them. She gropes Janet's breasts roughly, squeezing them with her big strong hands, and drags her teeth over Janet's nipples until Janet is biting her own lip to keep from making the sorts of noises that might have people in the suite next door either banging on the wall or calling the cops.

Ida's fingers are thick and two of them going into Janet, wet only with Janet's own slick juices, stretches her like she's doing a split. Ida bends down over her and kisses her roughly, finger-fucking her until her legs start to tremble. She tries to kiss Ida back and moans as the rope pulls her down. Her scalp is aching. Her nipples are so hard in the over-aggressive air conditioning—she runs cold and Ida runs hot, so Ida keeps the room the way she likes it and enjoys watching Janet suffer—and she wishes Ida would start pinching them again. Instead, Ida forces a third finger into her. Janet struggles mightily not to thrust her hips, but how can she stay still when it feels so good? She's helpless to move and helpless to keep from moving. She thrusts, and her scalp goes from aching to burning, and it's so good, so fucking good.

She wants to impale herself on Ida's hand, wonders, not for the first time, whether Ida could lift her up in the air that way, a power salute with her fist buried deep in Janet's cunt. Ida's big and strong, and Janet's small and strong, and if anyone could make that ridiculous fantasy come true it's probably the two of them. But they haven't been able to really let loose all season and this isn't a time to try acrobatic feats. This is a time for rough and sloppy, urgent and hungry, and in the end it's the frantic passion of Ida's kisses that makes Janet arch back and scream into her mouth and come all over her hand. Then Ida pinches her nipple, sharp and hard, just the way she'd been dying for, and another orgasm comes roaring in on the heels of the first, ripping a groan out of her, ripping her apart.

When she's silent again, breathing hard, Ida pulls her mouth just barely away and says, "Had enough?"

The very first rule Ida made for Janet was that she couldn't talk while they were fucking. Ida grins, watching Janet know she needs to answer somehow, watching her know it will hurt. 

Janet looks up into Ida's eyes and smiles, and ever so slightly, she shakes her bound head _No_.

"You're so good," Ida says against Janet's lips, pulling her sticky fingers out and bringing them up to caress Janet's cheek. "You're so fucking good for me." In that moment, staring into her eyes, Janet would walk through fire for her.

Ida pulls back and slaps Janet's breast, _hard_ , leaving a wet smear behind, smirking as Janet rocks back and then gasps and twists against the tug on her hair. She begins really going at it, hitting Janet over and over with one hand and then the other. "You're so good," she pants, "look at you, taking everything I can give you, so fucking good," and the crack of her palm against Janet's skin makes her words sound like a chant over a drumbeat. Janet takes it, takes everything, takes it all in and feeds it to the part of herself that's been starving for months and months, the part that's made her want to turn every cheer on the sidelines into a challenge, a demand, a plea for Ida to abandon team and ball and game and come demolish her in front of everyone.

At some point, she will have had enough. But that point is hours away. She smiles up at the ceiling and gives herself up to the pleasure in the pain.


End file.
